


Dancing to Silence

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht is hired to compose a soundtrack for a play Hyde is directing. Unfortunately, Licht has writer’s block. (LawLicht, Modern AU)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 12





	Dancing to Silence

“How is your new song coming along, Licht?” Kranz asked and Licht didn’t answer him aside from a swift glare. He knew it meant that he hadn’t made progress on the song. His cold response didn’t offend Kranz because he had been his manager for years and he was accustomed to his attitude. He understood that Licht was frustrated with himself and the song rather than him.

“I’ve been staring at a blank page for the last hour.” He sighed heavily. His statement wasn’t entirely true since he had written several melodies but the song would become a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. A small mountain was forming next to his feet. Licht turned in his chair and kicked over the pile of discarded songs. “Is there something you want to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to discuss your new album. There’s no rush to write a new song. You don’t have a deadline. We haven’t made an announcement or signed a contract with a production company yet. You don’t need to trap yourself in a room and force yourself to write like this.” Kranz was worried that Licht would overwork himself. “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“I think I did.” He said but Kranz knew that he was merely evading his question. Licht loved playing the piano and he had toured the country ever since he was a child. When he turned nineteen, he released an album of original piano pieces and it had been a success. He would often be asked about his next album but he couldn’t answer them.

For the past three years, Licht had been plagued with artist block.

“I have the music room booked for another hour. I’ll grab something to eat after practise is over. My recital on Friday will be the last one on my tour. I should have more time to work on my new song after that.” Licht collected the paper on the ground to throw them away properly. He told himself the hours he spent on the songs wouldn’t be wasted as long as he found a new song.

“I wanted to discuss a potential job. It’ll start after your tour is over. This director wants to use a few of your songs for his play. There are a couple adjustments he needs for the songs to fit his vision for the play.” Kranz told him. He took out a folder from his bag to show him the details of the play. “This should be an easy job. Maybe a change of pace and something more structured will help you with your songwriting block.”

“Hyde Lawless Servamp? This name sounds familiar but I don’t remember what movie I’ve seen him attached to.” Licht skimmed the description of the play. “What if Romeo was an angel who fell in love with a human? I haven’t read a play from Shakespeare since high school but this is interesting. I’ll talk to the director and decide whether I want to work with him.”

* * *

Licht entered the theater an hour before his meeting with Hyde. He planned to watch the rehearsal and see how the director interacted with the actors and production team. Many were respectful to him but he knew it was because he was a famous pianist. He would see who the director truly was from how he spoke to the crew. As an angel, he refused to work with a demon who mistreated those around him.

The large room was quiet when he entered and he couldn’t see anyone on stage. While the lights were on, it was clear no one was in the theater. He wondered if he arrived too early and the rehearsal hadn’t started yet. At first, Licht was irritated that his plan failed and he had wasted his time walking to the theater. He began to leave but then he noticed a piano standing in the orchestra of the stage.

He had an hour until his meeting with Hyde and he could practise the piano while he waited. Licht made his way down the stairs and jumped into the orchestra pit. He brought a few of his original songs and placed them on the piano. Kranz told him that Hyde wanted to make small adjustments to his songs so they would fit his play. Will it be a simple key change or would he want to rearrange the chords?

“If that man wanted something that would fit his play, why doesn’t he just ask a composer to write an original song?” Licht asked out loud to himself. He had never collaborated with someone before because he didn’t work well with others. He only decided to speak with the director after Kranz suggested that it could give him inspiration for his next song.

Ever since he was a child, he never had trouble composing a song. His parents had taught him that he could do anything as long as he imagined it. Licht continued to hold concerts where he placed his songs and other classics. Yet, he struggled to write another song. He didn’t know why he was having trouble when writing music came so easy for him in the past.

Footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned towards the sound. Licht saw a blond man walk onto the stage from the sidelines. He didn’t know if the person who entered the room was the director or someone from the crew. He didn’t want them to kick him out so he stood to introduce himself. Licht stopped at the man’s voice. “ _O’ my love! My wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath_.”

The man on stage didn’t seem to see that he had an audience of one as he walked through the scene. He stopped under a spotlight and then knelt on the ground. He touched the air before him and spoke to a person who wasn’t there. Licht couldn’t fully understand what the man said but he pieced together that he was acting out Romeo’s death scene.

“ _Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For feat of that, I still will stay with thee and never from this palace of dim night depart again._ ” He suddenly stood with his arms circled around the air. A hint of madness tainted his voice as he danced around the stage.

The actor was alone on the empty stage but Licht was able to envision the full scene around him. A fallen angel danced with the corpse of his lost love. He lowered his invisible partner into a dip and said, “ _The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death_.”

Hyde almost fell forward when he was startled by the notes of a piano. He thought the theater was empty but it was clear that he was wrong. The orchestra pit was shadowed by the stage so he didn’t see the pianist until he stood. He easily recognized him since he was a famous musician. He walked to the edge of the stage and knelt in front of him.

“I thought our appointment wasn’t until eleven, Angel Cakes. You’re an hour early.” Hyde was able to see him better in the light. He had seen videos of his performance but he was surprised by how handsome he was up close. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that he was truly an angel. “Do you want to go to the lobby and talk about the play?”

“No, do that scene again.” He commanded. Licht sat down and played a song that Hyde didn’t recognize. He repeated the same cords a few times and he heard small changes in each. The passion he placed in each note drew Hyde to him and he stepped onto the top of the piano. “What are you doing, Shit Rat? You can’t put your feet on a piano like that! Get off!”

“This piano is strong enough to handle my weight. I’ve walked on this thing a thousand times to enter the orchestra pit. It’s quicker than walking all the way around the stage.” Hyde reassured him but his words only caused Licht’s eyes to turn cold. He didn’t notice his glare and jumped off the piano. He landed next to him and sat on the piano bench. “Is that an original song, Angel Cakes?”

“When you were acting out the scene, I thought of what kind of song Romeo would be dancing to. I came up with it on the spot.” Licht drew music notes on his notebook. He struggled to write a song for years yet the melody suddenly flowed to him. He couldn’t describe why seeing Hyde dance inspired him. “Would Romeo dance with Juliet’s corpse like that though? It’s an interesting acting choice.”

“ _A pair of star-crossed lovers_.” Hyde quoted the opening of the play. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder but not for this pair of star-crossed lovers. The distance made them more desperate to be with each other until love and lust drove them mad. Poor Romeo and Juliet were doomed the moment they saw each other. You must be a genius with the piano to be able to write a song for the scene. It’s beautiful and haunting. It’ll be perfect for the scene.”

“The director said he wanted to use my original songs for the play. I should wait to hear his ideas before I decide if I want to re-write my old songs.” Licht started to play his song without thinking. “You’re the lead actor for this play. Have you worked with the director before? I want to know what kind of person he is. I won’t lend my piano to a demon. Then again, you’re a demon yourself since you walked on this piano.”

“I think Hyde’s a good person but I might be biased since we’re the same person.” Hyde saw shock and surprise on Licht’s face. His expression was surprisingly cute and he chuckled at the reaction. “You accepted this job without knowing who I am? I think that’s a first.”

“I just thought your idea was interesting.” Licht took out the script Hyde sent to him as a proposal. He opened the book and showed him the different highlights he made. There were small notes in the margins where he thought they should include music cues. “Kranz said you want to turn _Romeo and Juliet_ into a gothic novel. Will you be acting as the lead as well as directing?”

“I haven’t acted since I was a teenager. Lately, I’ve missed the stage but I couldn’t find anything that inspired me to act again. My brother suggested that I put on a play for myself.” Hyde admitted. He continued to play the piano as they talked and his music made him feel relaxed. “Since I’m already producing and directing the play, people will think I’m pretentious if I give myself the leading role.”

“Fuck what other people think.” Licht’s blunt statement caught Hyde off guard. He appeared serious as he turned to face him. “I’ll agree to work on the music of your play if you’re the lead.”

“Really?” Hyde was surprised that he agreed to join the project before they discussed the play in depth or any payment. “I’m happy that you’ll write music for the play but that’s a quick answer. Can I ask why though?”

“I heard music when I watched you act out that scene.” Licht answered him and stood. “I’ll have Kranz come and negotiate a commission for the songs. I want to start writing this song right away. Can you act out the balcony scene?”

“ _All this is but a dream, too flattering sweet to be substantial_.” Hyde winked at him before he climbed back onto the stage to act out the scene.


End file.
